The Creature
by Georgia Alice Cadman
Summary: This story is about what happens to Frankenstein's creature after he leaves Walton's ship.
1. Chapter 1

Humans cannot survive here. The land is floating ice covered with snow, and food is scarce. No country can claim this territory, even though the compass always points here. Each day lasts about half a year, and the nights are just as long. This is my place of solitude and contemplation.

Strangely, there is another being in the vicinity today. The creature is not visible yet, but I can smell the presence of an unclean male, along with decaying flesh.

I approach him with stealth, and keep my rifle ready in case he is dangerous. He wails loudly and incoherently.

I see him now. He must be seven and a half to 8 feet tall. His yellow skin stretches to cover his muscle. What horrible eyes! They are cloudy as if belonging to a corpse.

He is dismantling an ice raft, which is likely his only means of transportation. Maybe the cold numbs his mind.

Now he is setting the wood on fire while talking to himself. He speaks of committing suicide by burning himself alive. I must do something.

"Hi. My name is Mary. "

The man quickly turns to face me and opens his eyes wide.

"I was unaware of your presence. Your unmatchable beauty uplifts my spirits and saves me from the doom of loneliness"

"What is your name?"

"I am a miserable wretch with no friends, and I never had a parent to name me. I was created in a lab, and then abandoned. Tell me are you like me? You do not wear extra clothing to shield yourself from the cold?"

"I am like you. Friend, you deserve a name. What would you prefer to be called?"

"Adam."

"Adam, you need a bath. Maybe that is why you do not have friends. Follow me, and I will lead you to a place with a washbasin and soap. When you are done, I will tell you more about myself."


	2. Chapter 2

While Adam bathed, Mary obtained new clothes for him from one of the nearer habitated areas. She travelled at speeds that far exceeded human capabilites, and was back before he finished. He still had an unpleasant aroma.

He over-praised the woman for her beauty, then shared carefully selected life stories about his life. A scientist, named Frankenstein, created him in a lab, then left him alone in the world with no guidance. Even though Adam performed many good deeds, including saving a life, his presence repulsed humans. Not a being in the world was as lonely as him, so he conceived a plan. He found Frankenstein, and asked the scientist to create a woman of his kind, so he would have a companion. Victor Frankenstein refused to do so; therefore, Adam remained lonely.

Adam finished, and Mary began to speak about her life. Her father, that is the man who created her, moved from the city into the frontier of his country. He met a woman there and fell in love. Tracey was a gorgeous woman with great artistic talent. Overall, the Reams loved the independent life on the mountains, but sometimes life was difficult for them. They had to worry about attacks from the indigenous people. George and Tracey's first baby died during an epidemic. Mary's mother convinced George for a year long vacation back to civilization, because they both needed a break, and could afford it.

George wanted his wife to be happy again, so he devised a plan. While they were in the city, he began to artificially create new life. He covertly constructed a human-like creature. This new creature would be a girl, which would decrease any risk to the general population if she did not have the attribute of human kindness. He also decided she would be petite for the same purpose. He used a statue sculpted by Tracey as a mold to ensure the girl would be pretty. No one knew of this project except for Dr. Ream.

One day George surprised his wife with an infant girl, and then confessed that he made her in a lab. Tracey, like most women, could not refuse a helpless infant. They adopted the girl , and named her Mary Charlotte Ream. The family went back to their village in the frontier, and increased their number with more kids. Within three years Mary was a full grown woman, and helped to raise her siblings.

Mary impressed Adam, but he was worried because she had no defect like him.


	3. Chapter 3

Mary and Adam chatted through most of the night, for neither one had met another artificially created human before. Adam was very selective about which information he chose to share with her. The woman's benevolent spirit caused Adam to feel more ashamed of his sins, but also to have new hope. He abstained from committing suicide, because she was his Eve. He would now live a better life, but would not risk losing her by telling her of his previous atrocities.

Adam's affection was recprocated. She always felt out of place, even with her family, but this man was one of her race. Adam was a wonderful person. He chopped wood to help a poverty-stricken family. He saved a girl from drowning. He even tried to reconcile with Victor Frankenstein. Her capabilities usually far exceeded those around her,but this man may be her equal.

They planned to travel to Mary's home. Her family's reception of Adam would be much more pleasant than what Adam usually experienced. Her father's work exposed the Reams to many of the anomalies of the world, including herself. Maybe George could help the creature to appear more human, which would create limitless oppurtunties for the being so used to rejection.


	4. Chapter 4

The day was new. Adam washed his face and combed his hair while singing a happy tune. Even though he knew his voice was harsh, he enjoyed the song. So much happiness was entering his life, and he could not wait to meet Mary's family.

Mary Ream had prepared a simple breakfast of fish and some edible plants from the Arctic Circle. This was one of the most nutritious meals Adam ever had.

Today they would begin their journey home. Technically they were going to Mary's home, but Adam hoped that it would become his home as well. Mary had a chest to carry that would be too heavy for any homo sapien, but was light for her. She would strap it to her back to keep her rifle more accessible. She often faced dangerous situations in her excursions, and tried to be prepared.

Adam wanted to make the trip with great haste, but Mary had work to complete on the way back. She explained, " I must make some stops to collect information for my father's scientific work. You will have to be patient."

"What sort of information."

Mary opened up the chest, and took out a book. "Look," she said as she handed him the book.

Adam opened up the recordings and was impressed. She observed so many details in the customs and cultures of various isolated towns. She recorded geneaologies, traditions, legends, news events, etc. "Did you spy on them to gather all this data?"

"No. Whenever I can, I help the people out, so they help me. I got food for that town after a fire burned up some of their supplies. People are nice to you when you are nice to them."

Adam continued to read the book. People usually shunned him, so he observed people from afar, and these writings provided some insights to human behavoir. Detailed and accurate drawings were also in the book. People were so beautiful, and he still longed to be like them, or at least interact with more of them.

"How did you learn to draw this well?"

"From my mom."

The artificial man was so engrossed in the book that he temporarily forgot about the travel plans. Then he came to a page that shocked him into feeling ill. There were entries about one of the towns that he had terrorized while Victor was pursuing him. The information was a little to old to include this event, so Miss Rean was unaware of his brutality. This angelic woman, who had probably helped this town in some way, would be angry if she knew the truth. She may even take actions to protect people from him if she discovered what had happened.

"Will we visit this town?" He asked pointing to the page.

"Yes."

Mary noticed the change in this recently suicidal man, and was unsure of what to attribute it to. She made a mental note of it.

Adam knew that he must contrive some way to divert her plans away from those people. He was angry with Victor again for making life difficult. Victor destroyed Adam's first woman companion before she had a chance to live. Adam was determined to keep this new companion. She was so perfect for him.


	5. Chapter 5

Adam exhibited signs of distress. His skin became red and his forehead creased. The formerly engaging book failed to command his interest, and was now laying upon the ground. He paced. Mary remained calm, and displayed no emotion. Her previous experiences proved this was the best way to deal with anxious creatures.

" We must not go to_," he exclaimed. "I travelled to the place before, and the residents attacked me without provocation."

"If I speak with them first, they will not hurt you. They must have been scared. They didn't understand that you would not hurt them."

His account of the town of_ surprised the woman who knew many of the residents. They usually welcomed strangers and had few superstitions that would make them fearful. Their generosity saved the lives of outsiders, who sought refuge when stranded in the area of harsh climate.

Of course Adam was resistant even with Mary's offer to serve as his ambassador. He did not know if anyone had died, but there would be plenty of witnesses left. Why did he not set the place aflame that very night? He was not sure what action to take now.

Mary knew the recently suicidal man was becoming more upset. Her feelings of attraction faded away, and she felt a responsibility to take care of this creature in need. She must watch over him to prevent him from killing himself, thus delaying her scientific work. He must visit with her family, for the friendly environment would certainly bring comfort to him. Also, there was always much work to be done there , which might take his mind away from his troubles.

"OK. We will just head straight to my home. You will love my family. My father will be very interested in learning how you were made. Don't worry. Everything is fine. Have some," She said as she handed him some whiskey.

The desperate man was a little relieved and accepted the alcohol. The drink brought relaxation as it flowed through his body


	6. Chapter 6

Eventually, the inebriated man fell into a death-like slumber, which made travelling with him impossible, but prevented any suicide attempts. Mary, who felt a responsibility to protect the distraught one from himself, allowed herself to fall asleep, but did not have peaceful dreams. She awoke from a nightmare about the previously discussed town. She realized that she much investigate whether or not the creature's version of events was true by questioning the townspeople. This process would be much easier if he was absent, so she tested the deepness of his sleep. Movement, snapping, clapping, and shouting did not stop his snoring. She still had some internal struggles, but her urge to protect the distraught man were overcome by her urge to protect the inhabitants of the town she loved. Even though Adam may be in danger, she must leave. She left a note that said," I will be back soon. Please don't leave."


	7. Chapter 7

A few armed citizens patrolled the town, which was a security measure rarely employed, but nothing else seemed out of the ordinary. A couple of children dashed hug Mary, and she gave them some candy. One of them said," An awful monster came, and scared us, but he is gone now."

"Really?" said Mary. " I need to talk to the mayor. Where is he?"

"He is in the chapel talking to some other adults."

"Thankyou. You kids be good. Now go play."

The chapel was the place were important meetings were held, but she felt that she must speak to the leader now. The situation might be an emergency.

She entered the building, and presented picture that she had drawn of Adam. She asked if he had been in the town. The mayor said," This does look like the man who stole from us, and killed Edgar. I will tell you more about what happened in a moment. Captain Walton, please have a look at thise pictures."


	8. Chapter 8

By the time Mary left town, she learned a lot about the creature she almost fell in love with. The woman wanted to take him back to Europe, so he could be tried for his alleged crimes. The skilled huntress was prepared for any resistance he may offer. Adam was as emotionally mature as a toddler, but his strength surpassed that of any man's.

She returned to the spot where she left him, and he was still there. The drink caused him to slumber for quite some time. He felt sick when he awoke, and did not know where to find Mary, so he decided to wait.


End file.
